Various pole-less, inflatable tents have been designed in the past. A number of these have had inflatable walls and floors, which makes for a relatively heavy tent and requires a great deal of inflating air. When a chamber is punctured in the field, it is difficult to repair. Other tents have used an inflatable tube frame concept. The inflatable tubes have relatively thick walls in order to inhibit damage, and are therefore relatively stiff and heavy. The tubes are also permanently fastened to the tent so that any damage to a tube is difficult or impossible to repair.
The present invention is concerned with a novel tent of the inflatable frame type.